The Christmas Gift
by JandJFan92
Summary: This is my version of how Dean came to recieve his amulet. It is a Wee!chester fic. Dean is around 10-11, Sam is around 6.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this around Christmas, and it was my take on the amulet story before the episode aired. Just a few parts to it, let me know what you guys think.

**The Christmas Gift**

Dean frowned. "Dad, I want you to be with us for Christmas."

"Too bad Dean, there's a monster out there that I need to hunt; you'll be safe with Bobby."  
"What am I supposed to tell Sam? Huh?" Dean complained.  
"That I couldn't make it."  
"What about his present?"  
"What do you mean what about his present? His present is being alive." John answered.  
"I can't believe you, you've ruined Christmas!" Dean yelled, glaring at John.  
"I don't know who you think you are Dean Winchester, but that's too bad. You're just gonna have to celebrate Christmas with Bobby." John smacked Dean on the back of the head.  
"Hey!" Dean growled.  
"Quit Glarin'" John answered as he drove the impala to Bobby's. Sam was sound asleep in the back with Dean. Dean was getting tired from yelling and arguing. He knew it was futile to continue on, so he shut up and fell asleep.  
"Dean! Dean! Dean, please wake up!" Sammy begged as he tugged on Dean's arm. Dean groaned and started to wake at Sam's pleas.  
"What is it?" He questioned, the more he awoke, the more fear he saw in Sam's eyes. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Sam clearly now. "Sammy, tell me, what is it?" Dean reiterated.  
"Were in the woods; Dad's gone!" Sam panicked.  
"He's what?!"  
"Gone!"  
"Son-of-a.."  
"--Dean, it's Christmas Eve, and I'm cold and hungry, and Dad's missing! What're we gonna do?" Sam continued to panick. Dean unbuckled Sam's seatbelt and took his six year old brother in his arms.  
"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out of this mess just like I always have. I'll find Dad too, and we'll get to Bobby's in time for Christmas."  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy?"  
"You think Santa'll will know we're at Bobby's this year?"  
"Yeah Sammy, he'll know." Dean answered Softly, he didn't have the heart to tell Sam that Santa wasn't real.

Dean and Sam stayed in the impala for an hour, and still no John. He noticed Sam was shivering now, and he saw the keys to the impala in the driver's seat. Dean gulped; John would've never left the keys in the car like that. He reached and grabbed the keys. He also found John's phone. He grabbed it too and got out of the impala. He used the keys to open the trunk and got out a knife, a shotgun, and his and Sam's bags. He closed the trunk and brought everything into the backseat of the impala. He opened the phone and dialed Bobby's number. After two rings, Bobby picked up.  
"Bobby?"  
"Dean? Where's John?"  
"I-I don't know, it's just me and Sam and the impala in these woods. I don't know where we are or where my Dad is. It's been hours." Dean rambled.  
"How far in the woods are you?"  
"Really far."  
"Well, I'm sure John taught you survival skills right? Use those to get you and Sam out of there."  
"What about my Dad?"  
"We need to get you boys out of there first so we even know where you are. I'll find John."  
"I'm not leaving without my Dad."  
"Dean, do you want to die? Do you want Sam to die?"  
"No!"  
"Then get out of there now!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Don't get smart with me."  
"Bye Bobby." Dean hung up the phone.  
"Don't worry Dad, I'll find you." Dean whispered.  
Dean got out of the car, holding his bag. He put the knife, phone, and keys in the bag. He carried it on his should, and Sam followed, now with a coat on. Dean held the shotgun in his hands.  
"Dean, look, footprints!" Sam exclaimed. Dean nodded in acknowledgement as he walked over and examined them. "Nice work Sammy." Sam smiled.  
"Alright Sammy stay close and try not to make a sound. I don't know what's out here."  
"You'll protect me right Dean?"  
"Don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you. Trust me, Trust nobody." Dean answered softly.  
----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Alright, who's ready for an update? I am! Alright, Here's the second third of our story!  
Rating: T, mild language in a few areas. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Azazel is ol' yellow eyes.

As they followed the footprints, they got into the eart of the woods. Dean could hear voices and a rattling noise. He and Sam hid behind a tree. They listened in the conversation, and Dean motioned to Sam to be quiet.

"Let me go, I have to get back to my sons, they need me!" John shouted.

"Don't worry about Dean or Sam, I have someone after them right now," Azazel smirked, "You'll have your family reunion yet."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you if you touch a hair on their heads, I'l kill you!" John yelled.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. Dean immiediately turned around and saw one of Azazel's henchmen holding Sam.

"Let him go!" Dean yelled. Azazel and John both looked over in the boys' direction. "Run!" John yelled. "Bring them to me!" Azazel yelled.

The minion heard and reached in and grabbed Dean. Holding each boy with an arm, he made his way to Azazel. Dean fought furosciously, but to no avail. John watched helplessly as the possessed man brought the boys to Azazel. John rattled his cage that confined him.

"Dean! Sam!" John yelled out as he watched the henchman, making his way to Azazel. John dropped to his knees, knowing his boys were in trouble, and there was nothing he could do about it. Dean started thinking about everything he ever taught Sam, everything he ever told his little brother, when an idea popped into his brain.

"Sammy! Funkytown!" Dean yelled. As Dean yelled this, he and Sam both bit down as hard as they could on the demon's arm. Zegue, the henchman, dropped them on the ground. They tried to escaped, but Azazel got ahold of them, and made his way back to John's cage. John stood up now, glaring at Azazel. "What're you going to do to them? You better not hurt them!"

"Hurt them? John, I'm offended, I wouldn't dream of hurting Sammy or Dean, it's always been about Sam. Dean's just sorta there, being the protective older brother, it's quite cute, and rather annoying." Dean and Sam for the moment listened on, Dean was curious, and he wanted to know what this was all about, John wouldn't even tolerate the topic, around Sam, or not.

"You see John, it's never been about you, or Mary, or her friends, or even stubborn little Dean. Sam is special."

"what do you mean, 'special?'" John questioned.

"One day, little Sammy here'll grow up to be the leader of my army; we'll be invincible."

"Why him?"

"We're part of each other."

"What?!"

"He's the very thing you hunt, the very thing you loathe. He's part demon!"

"No! What've you done to my son?" John yelled.

As Dean listened, he couldn't believe it, he chose not to believe it. "Well Johnny-boy, I'm afraid this is where we bid adieu. I've got to get Sammy here on the wrong path." Azazel chuckled. John narrowed his eyes. "Oh c'mon John, it's a joke, lighten up, y'know right path, wrong path?"

"I'm not leaving without Dean!" Sam yelled. "Alright! We'll take him for now, but once you outgrow of your loneliness without Dean, off with his head!"

"No!" Sam screamed. The ground began to shake, and Dean and Sam fell effortlessly from Azazel's grasp. John's cage fell apart, and Dean instinctively grabbed Sam and placed themselves behind a tree. Suddenly, everything stopped. Sam ran out to check on John, when Dean saw Zegue pull out a gun. Dean's eyes grew wide in horror and John watched in terror as everything unravelled right before his eyes.

"Sammy lookout!" Dean yelled as he pushed Sam out of the way of an on-coming bullet from Zegue's gun. Dean dropped to his knees, holding his bleeding abdomin in his hands. Everything felt so slow, he watched as he saw the terror in John and Sam's eyes."Sam.." He mumbled, even as he bled out, his little brother was the only thing on his mind. He felt a cold numbness throughout his body, the last thing he remembered was John and Sam running to him, screaming his name, his little brother sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The last installment! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or its characters.

As Dean slowly awoke, he felt the pain ripping at his abdomen, and then numbing not only his abdomen, but himself as well. He also felt the thing he loathed the most: fear.

He looked around the room, trying to recognize anyone or anything. All he was drawing was a huge blank.

When John and Sam walked in, John was leery; he'd never seen that look on his son's face before; complete and utter fear.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned nervously as he cowered as far back into the hospital bed as he could.

"I'm – John, "He answered while Sam climbed up onto Dean's bed.

"Dean, don't you remember us? Don't you remember me?" Sam questioned his young voice full of concern for his older brother, who had always looked out for him; who had saved his life.

"No, I'm sorry…" Dean whispered, feeling guilty that he let the little boy down, and watched as Sam's puppy dog eyes welled with tears.

As the night passed on, there was no progression. The only thing that Dean seemed to remember was memories of himself with his mother. Sam crawled onto Dean's bed.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything?" Sam questioned.

"Sorry," Dean whispered, still feeling guilty about letting Sam down, Sam finally couldn't help himself anymore and let the tears that he had fought back roll down his face.

"What is it?" Dean questioned, startled and nervous at the same time once he saw Sam cry.

"It's just – It's just – I want my big brother back! He always took care of me and made sure I was safe and fed. He always got us out of trouble. I've never been without him… He's my hero." Sam sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember, I really do, but all I can remember is our mother…" Dean answered sincerely. He wanted so badly to remember to end Sam's pain, to make him stop crying. He wanted to hug the little boy, to tell him that everything would be okay; but he knew it wouldn't be, not until he remembered everything.

John walked in. "Sam, leave Dean alone, c'mon."

"No." Sam answered, sniffling. Even at a young age, Sam fought back against John.

"Excuse me? C'mon, let's go!" John raised his voice as he yanked Sam by the arm towards the doorway of the room.

"Ow! Dean! Dean please come back, please remember! Dad you're hurting me!" Sam whined.

Dean saw all of his memories came flashing back before his eyes, and anger welled up inside him as he saw John being rough with Sam. "Stop!" Dean shouted. John and Sam both stopped in their tracks, looking in Dean's direction. John's grip loosened as Sam struggled and broke his grasp, running up to Dean's bed, climbing up onto it. He hugged his brother tightly. Dean hugged him back, whispering, "Its okay Sammy, I got ya…"

"I knew you'd come back for me!" Sam exclaimed and broke from the hug, and pulled out a present from his pocket. "This is for you!" Sam said happily as he handed it to Dean, and wiped the tears from his face. John had left as Dean held the present in his hands.

"Are you sure? I thought this was for Dad?"

"I want you to have it. You've always told me the truth, and you're always there for me. I'm sure. Open it." Sam encouraged.

Dean opened it and saw the amulet and smiled.

"Thanks Sammy, I love it." Dean said as he put it on. From that moment on, he never took it off.

**The End**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Review!!!


End file.
